


Challenges

by jupiter_james



Series: Kaidan Porn Week [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kaidan Porn Week, PWP, Smut, kpw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan and Ashely take some time to themselves during a boring mission on a backwater planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from [Twistedsinews](http://twistedsinews.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for Kaidan Porn Week.
> 
> Is it weird that since I've never written Ashley before I wanted to kind of take it slow and keep some of her clothes on out of respect?
> 
> Also, since I've been filling prompts, please forgive the lack of editing and mistakes. I tried my best, but I didn't have a lot of time to edit my KPW prompts fills.

"Crap, it's hot here. When's the damn pickup?" Backwater planets with skyrocketing temperatures got to Ashley in a big way. Didn't help much that this one happened to have two suns. Though EDI had assured them before the drop that the thermometer wouldn't reach uninhabitable levels, even Kaidan had started to squirm in his armor after a solar flare had shorted their electronics and communications. Even their suit sensors were fried.

"Fuck this," Kaidan muttered, unbuckling his shoulder straps and pulling the pieces of heavy armor off with a long groan of relief as each piece hit the grass.

"What the hell are you doing?" James demanded, still alert even with sweat dripping into his eyes.

"Stripping," Kaidan answered glibly. 

"That's funny LT," Vega answered without a trace of humor. "What're you gonna do if we're ambushed?"

"By _what_?" Ashley chipped in, already following Kaidan's lead. "A sentient tree? There's nothing here but rocks, dirt, and plants."

"And a lake," Kaidan added wistfully. 

Vega caught his look. "No. No, no, _no_. Seriously, no. The Commander told us to stay put by the Mako. Wait for the pickup window."

"In two more hours. Look, Vega, nothing's gonna happen here, all right? You can suck it up here or grab some better shade by the water."

"I'm not moving."

"Fine."

"Excellent," Ashley added. "I'll cover the LT, then. Shall we?"

Kaidan grabbed his sidearm just to make James feel better, then led the way through the thick undergrowth to the lake they'd scouted earlier. Now he was glad he'd stopped to test the water on a whim while his teammates had surveyed more minerals around the bank. It was completely safe.

Ashley didn't need any encouragement. She tossed off her BDUs and dove into the still, crystal water. Kaidan followed her shortly. "It's fucking _freezing_!" he yelled with joy. He swam out towards Ashley and flipped onto his back, floating aimlessly and staring at the sky. He turned his head slightly when he heard her light laugh near him. She splayed out her arms on top of the water and took his hand. He entwined their cold fingers.

"What's so funny?"

"This," she answered lazily. "The fact that it took a damn solar flare on a deserted planet to get you to relax for half a second."

He made a half-hearted, indignant sound. "Sounds like you're calling me a tight-ass."

Ashley tipped her body forward, flailing just a bit as her toes tried to find purchase on the slippery silt at the bottom of the lake. She tugged their joined hands and Kaidan floated gently over, bumping into her chest. "Well," she said with a sly grin, "you _do_ have one of those, LT."

No matter how many times they did this, Ashley's kiss always started off gentle and unsure. Something that Kaidan always found endearing and sexy. Rough and abrasive during duty hours, but calm and affectionate once on her own time. A hundred other adjectives that added up to make her someone Kaidan couldn't help being drawn to to find out what else she'd only be willing to show him.

When Kaidan's feet touched the lake bottom so that he could have a better angle to deepen the kiss, Ashley's hands reached around his waist. Not adventurous enough to explore without encouragement quite yet, seeing as how their relationship was still at the awkward stage of newness. 

But Kaidan had the benefit of age and experience on his side, so he knew how turned on she was when he pulled their bodies together tightly. He ran his hands lightly down her arms, his right hand moving to hoist her leg up around his waist while his left hand guided hers to his ass. For her part, she used her free hand to snake up around his neck and circle his amp port while her lips trailed across his jaw and up to catch his ear between her teeth. The jolt of pleasure from the stimulation almost had Kaidan overbalancing the both of them, but Ashley caught them. He could feel her grin against his throat. Damn her, but she'd mastered the touch quickly.

"Hey, Kaidan," she murmured, pressing on his port again, earning a small moan.

"Nnn?"

"Wanna bet I can make you come without touching your junk or taking off your skivvies?"

Kaidan grinned widely. This. This was why he loved her. No, not because she already knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that touching his amp port would do the trick easily; it was because Kaidan knew the challenge she _stated_ wasn't the challenge she was issuing. Whether it was her hardened life as a marine or simply her personality, Ashley always asked for what this same way. By daring him. By betting him. By challenging him. And, holy hell, it turned him on. He'd been a bit of a square his entire life. This was a welcome change.

So he said lightly, "sure, but I bet I can get you first."

She ground her hips forward and kissed him again, full and deep and just this side of unpracticed to be hot. His awesome, _awesome_ reward.

Vaguely Kaidan was glad she'd issued this challenge while they were in a body of water. It molded their undergarments perfectly to their bodies, so he had no real trouble positing his hard-on against her. He rolled his hips forward and smirked with satisfaction as he felt her abs twitch. He hit the spot for sure. He dropped her raised leg and bent his knee. She immediately straddled the leg and clenched her thigh muscles tightly around him.

"Felt that, did you?" he teased, nipping at her collar bone and kissing a path under her chin to the other shoulder.

"Maybe," she replied breathlessly. "I see that and raise you this." Her fingers drew a pattern around the edges of his amp port before pressing home directly in the center.

Kaidan gasped and let his biotics flare. But he wasn't so lost as to not direct the energy in a low pulse right against her sweet spot. She jerked forward and ground herself against his leg hard.

"Cheating!" she moaned.

"Not touching," Kaidan countered, doing it again and then again for good measure. Ashley's breath hitched and her arms circled around his shoulders, nails biting into his skin.

Knowing he'd won, but always willing to be a good sport, Kaidan adjusted his biotic flow to a moderate vibration, drawing Ashley's hips forward and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he rubbed against her with unhurried movements, tuning up the vibration that now hummed against them both. She tossed her head back and he leaned forward to trail his tongue over her exposed neck.

Ashley was beautiful to him this way. Out of her shell and sometimes even out of her element; all of the regs and military coolness stripped away to reveal a woman with a hell of a lot of fire and need. And the fact that she let him be the one to fill that need? Icing on the proverbial cake of his life these days.

So when she said, "more, Kaidan," he couldn't do anything else except desperately comply. He ground their bodies together and intensified the biotic hum even more. She gasped and moaned against his shoulder, his lips, his chest. He could feel her heat, her pleasure echoed against his biotic field and passing along to his sensitive skin. There was no way that he was going to last much longer. He could feel tension and unbelievable bliss pooling in his groin. When she came, her whole body reacted, muscles tightening all at once and then releasing with her shout. Watching her tremble sent Kaidan over the edge and he choked out her name as he came.

They stayed locked together for several moments until Ashley slid off of him and kissed him enthusiastically. "That was amazing, even if my boyfriend is a dirty cheater."

He laughed, a husky sound. "Me? I can't help it if I'm just that good."

 

She smiled and slowly began to swim back to shore. "That's okay. I'll even the score later."

He most certainly hoped so.


End file.
